


Legacy of Mischief

by OrionPax9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Percy, Greek Cursing, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax9/pseuds/OrionPax9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since the war with Gaea and her sons, and Perci has been keeping a secret from her friends. She is a demigod, true, but she is also a legacy of a god that is not even Greek or Roman, but a Norse god. When the Avengers arrive to try and find Loki’s descendent, trust is broken and truths are revealed. Why did Perci keep it secret? All will be revealed in time. Set after the Heroes of Olympus and The Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part of a story I've been working on for some time. Hope you all enjoy!

Flames lit up the sky as a young Perci Jackson watched. Her mother just steps behind her, watching their only home go up in flames.

“What will we do, mama?” the five-year-old asked, turning her sea-green eyes on her mother.

Sally Jackson smiled sadly, looking at her daughter. “We survive, little one. The world doesn’t stop turning just because of one disaster. It moves on and so shall we.”

Perci nodded, eyes turned to her mom. “Where will we go?”

“There are two places I learned about from your father that would be safe, but we’ll keep those options open for now. Let’s find a cheap place to stay for the night and decide then, alright?” Sally asked.

Perci nodded, grabbing her mom’s hand and together they walked away.

 

(Two years later, Near the wolf house)

“There you go, brat. A nice place for you to go and stay out of my hair,” Gabriel Ugliano growled, as he dragged his seven-year-old step-daughter by the hair near what looked like an abandoned building. “You’ll never bother me now, and hopefully no one who is normal.” He kicked her in the side once before heading back to his car and driving away.

Perci sat up, wary of her bruised ribs as she watched her stepfather drive away. She knew that it was unlikely that she would survive with no supplies and only the clothes on her back. As she bit her lip to stop from crying, a voice rang in the clearing.

“What’s this? A child abandoned by their family?”

Perci turned quickly and her eyes widened as a giant, pure white wolf stepped into the clearing. Her eyes widening, she scrambled to get up as the wolf came nearer. The wolf stopped a foot from her and sniffed the air then snarled.

“How dare a mortal lay a hand on a child of Rome?” The she-wolf, for it was a female voice that spoke, growled.

“Who-who are you?” Perci asked, sounding braver than she felt. “And what do you mean by a child of Rome?”

The wolf looked at her then nodded. “I am Lupa, Patron of New Rome, and the wolf goddess, little demigod. I call you a child of Rome as one of your parents is a Roman god, but I sense the conflict in you as if they are a mix of Greek as well. Very odd, but you will still be welcomed to Camp Jupiter, that is, if you make it there. There is also a fainter scent, not one of either Parthenon that I cannot place.”

“I can do it. What must I do?” Perci asked, standing straight.

“Hush, little demigod. First you must pass my tests and survive. Only then, if you are still alive, will you be given the chance to head to the camp.” Lupa snorted.

Perci nodded, understanding what Lupa meant.

“Smart, considering the smell that comes from you telling about your parent. And if I’m right, then you are his only demigod daughter. Follow me and your tests will commence.” Lupa said then turned, heading back the way she came.

Perci steeled her resolve and followed. She would do her best to survive, and then show everyone that she wasn’t one to be messed with.

 

(4 years later, San Francisco)

“Come on,” a voice called. Perci turned to the speaker, a blonde haired boy that wasn’t that much older than her. Jason Grace was a son Jupiter, one, who like her, wasn’t supposed to be alive, as it meant that their fathers had broken an oath they had made decades ago.

“Where are we going?” She asked, looking at him. On both their arms, stood out three distinct markings: SPQR, the motto of Camp Jupiter, lines on their arms, telling how long they had been at camp (Jason had seven while she only had three), and then above the lines, the symbol of their godly parent. On Jason’s arm, there was an eagle, the symbol of his father Jupiter. Perci, however, had a trident with a fainter symbol next to it, that of a snake. Her father was Neptune, but the second symbol, showing who’s legacy she was, was a mystery as no god that they knew of had that symbol.

“We’re going hunting, as there is supposed to be a tough monster nearby that is attacking any half-blood that comes through.” He explained, his gladius in his hand.

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be here? I thought we had to get permission to leave camp.” Perci asked, her two blades in her hands. Two of the weapons shone pale gold in the light, while the other was the color of pale bronze.

“Don’t worry, Perci. I got permission.” Jason said, looking around. “Hey, what’s this?” He asked, spotting a poster for a missing child. “Perci, come look at this.” He called.

Perci was walking over to see when a hand landed on her shoulder. “Looks like those posters worked boys.” An older voice said.

Perci froze, looking up. Behind her, a police officer was smiling at her, calling for the others nearby. “We found the missing girl. You’ve been gone four years girl, your mama’s worried.” He said.

“I-“ she started.

“I know, I know. You most likely don’t remember much about her, but we’ll be sending you back to her in New York. She was terrified for your safety, but with her husband, sorry, ex-husband dead, she wants you back home.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason heading for them and she shook her head in warning. He nodded and watched, worry in his eyes.

“Let’s go, boys.” The officer said, and with his hand still on Perci’s shoulder, led her away from her best friend, neither of them knowing that it would be another six years before they saw each other again.


	2. The Search Begins

(Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound, New York)

Perci Jackson, an eighteen-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair (she’d had it cut) and sea-green eyes, sat on one of the chairs in the Big House. Sitting around her were the other cabin leaders, all chatting with each other or wondering what the meeting was about as the last great prophecy had been fulfilled just over a year ago. She looked over at the entrance to the house as it opened, allowing Chiron, in his wheelchair, and a tall, blonde haired man into the room.

“Who’s this, Chiron?” Annabeth, the blonde haired daughter of Athena, asked. She was sitting next to Will, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin.

“Show your respect, Annabeth. It is not often a god visits.” Chiron reprimanded.

Annabeth bowed her head. “Sorry, Chiron,” she said.

“She posed an excellent question, Chiron. I don’t blame her, considering who her mother is,” the man, now revealed as a god, said. “To answer your question, young lady, my name is Thor.”

Perci’s eyes widened and clutched her right forearm under the table, sharing a glance with Jason, the counselor of the Zeus cabin, even if he was a son of Jupiter. Most of the mark she bore from both of her times at the Roman camp was showing, though part of it, showing who she was the legacy of was hidden. “You’re a Norse god, though. What brings you here?” she asked.  
Everyone in the room, besides Jason, looked at her in surprise, making Perci blush.

“It is a matter of family, daughter of Poseidon,” Thor said. “We, the Avengers and I that is, have recently discovered that my brother, Loki has a descendent in either this camp or the Roman camp. We will be splitting up to search both camps with Tony Stark, Clint Barton and myself searching this one while Natasha, Bruce, and Steve Rogers will search Camp Jupiter. Loki is also adding his aid, as he cannot remember who the family is of the child he sired. He will be searching everywhere else.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but Conner, one of the two co-counselors of the Hermes cabin, beat her to it.

“How will you find them?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“At the Roman camp, they will look for his symbol on their arms, at least those that are full members. Here, at this camp, will be trickier as you are claimed by a symbol over your head.” Thor explained.

“And what is the symbol of Loki?” Jason asked.

“That of a snake twisted around itself.”

With those words, Perci realized that her secret might be out sooner than she thought as she shared a scared glance with Jason. Both knew that soon all would be revealed.

 

After the meeting was over, Perci watched the three avengers searching the camp as they began to explore. She was worried about what they would do as soon as they found out about her.

“It’s scary, isn’t it?” A voice asked beside.

Perci turned her head and saw Jason standing next to her. She nodded in agreement.

“Yes, especially since we’ve kept this secret for years. I’ve had enough problems keeping everyone from seeing my arm while I am here at camp. At least with Camp Jupiter, everyone has the marks on their arm. I just hope no one reveals my secret there.” She said.

Jason nodded. “True, but I’ve contacted Reyna so that she’ll have someone keep an eye on Octavian. He’s still mad at you, so who knows if he’ll keep it a secret as well.”

“It was so much easier when he first became a full member. He may only be a legacy, but he was truly gifted.” Perci sighed, shaking her head. “I truly think that the power may have gone to his head.”

“Just be careful,” Jason warned. “From what I’ve understood, most gods from other Parthenon’s don’t visit the children of different gods.”

“You be careful,” she said, her lips twitching in a smile, “but don’t worry, I’ll keep it safe as long as I can.”

With that, the duo left the shaded area they were in and headed to their different activities. Neither noticed the shadow of a person behind them, someone who had listened in on their conversation.

‘So, the Sea Princess has a secret,’ the person thought as they stepped out of the shadows. It was Drew, the spiteful daughter of Aphrodite. ‘Be warned, princess. As soon as I figure out what the two of you were talking about, I will tell the Avengers and your time here will be done.’ With that, Drew strode away, a plan forming in her mind on how to expose the secret the son of Zeus and the daughter of Poseidon were keeping.


	3. Chapter 2

Perci sighed, sitting at the Poseidon table. The Avengers had questioned quite a few campers and satyrs, but none knew who they were looking for. Not long after they had started searching, the Hunters came to camp, saying that Lady Artemis had been needed for something on Mt. Olympus. That led to a competition between the hunters and the Apollo cabin in archery.

‘Jason’s lucky that he has a sister,’ she thought as she watched the two interact. Thalia had been the only one out of the hunters to join a different table, though it was the table of her father so it was understandable. The newer hunters looked at her worried, but they were told quietly about the sibling’s bond and they left it alone.

“Everything okay, little demigod?” a voice asked.

Perci jumped, turning her head. Behind her was Thor, raising an eyebrow at her reaction. Perci took a breath, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

“I’m fine,” she replied. “I’m just thinking.”

“May I join you? You look a bit lonely sitting alone,” he said.

Perci nodded, doing her best to keep her marks from the Roman camp hidden. “Go ahead. I don’t think that dad would mind. It’s not like I have any siblings to complain about it.”

Thor nodded, taking a seat. He and the other Avengers had wondered why at first the first and third cabins were mostly empty, since they used to be really full, until Chiron had told them about the pact made after World War 2. At that, they understood, especially Thor, since Asgardians took oaths seriously.

“It is not usually one’s lot to sit alone, not among friends,” he said.

Perci nodded. “I usually do, sir, but here in the mess hall we have to sit at the table that represents our parent’s cabin. The Hermes table use to be overflowing, but after the war, more tables were added as well as more kids getting claimed,” she explained.

 

Clint and Tony watched as the god and demigod interacted. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say the two were related,” Tony said.

“It is possible, though doubtful. From what I’ve heard, the looks from the godly side of the family doesn’t always stay as the blood gets thinned. Thor just might be talking to her as she looks like she might be a legacy of Loki, though from what Chiron said, she takes after her father.” Clint sighed, eyes glancing around the mess hall. “It certainly is different, here,” he said.

Tony nodded. “Do you think we’ll find the kid we’re looking for?”

“I can’t really say whether or not we will find them. But I do have the feeling that one of the groups will, though,” Clint answered.

“You think it could be a child of the messenger guy?” Tony asked.

Clint snorted. “I don’t think so. They’re more like pranksters and thieves than what Loki does, though I doubt that they wouldn’t help him with a prank or two.”

Tony snorted. “Help us all if the two meet each other,” he said.

 

“Alright, Jason, spill it. What are you and Perci keeping hidden from everyone?” Thalia said as the two siblings sat next to each other at Zeus’ table.

“What makes you think we’re hiding something?” Jason asked, worried.

“The fact that Annabeth told me what happened at the counselor meeting and how you two reacted. You guys are hiding something, and if you’re not careful, others will figure it   
out,” Thalia answered. She narrowed her eyes at her baby brother as she waited for his response.

“It’s not my secret to tell. If you want to know, Perci would have to say that it’s okay,” Jason finally said. “Besides, I’ve known her for a few years and I don’t want to betray her trust.”

“What do you mean you’ve known her for a few years? From the impression I’ve gotten from the others, you two just met last June at Camp Jupiter,” Thalia remarked.

Jason gulped. “Um, she’d gone there at one point before coming here?” he said, nervous. He really didn’t want to tell her too much, or the others would find out.

Thalia groaned at that. She knew that Jason knew more than he was saying, though it was commendable that he was keeping it. “You made a promise, didn’t you?” she finally asked.

“Most of Camp Jupiter did,” Jason said before slapping a hand over his mouth. He did not mean to say that. He just knew that Perci was going to find out what he said.

“So the Roman camp is in on it too?” Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason shook his head, trying to dissuade her from asking anymore. He really didn’t want Perci’s secret to get out.

‘Interesting,’ Thalia thought. ‘He definitely knows more than he’s saying, but he’s keeping it secret for Perci. I wonder what it is.’ She looked at Thor. ‘I wonder if it has anything to do with the Norse gods.’

 

As Perci and Thor chatted, Perci felt eyes boring into her. Turning, she saw Thalia looking at them with a contemplative look on her face and Jason looking panicked. That told her that he had accidently let something out that he didn’t mean too. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. This was turning into more of a mess than she thought. 

“You okay?” Thor asked, worried that something was the matter.

“It’s nothing, Lord Thor. I just have some things on my mind.” She stood along with the other campers as they headed for the atrium. “Are you going to join us for the sing-a-long?” she asked.

Thor nodded. “Neither me nor my companions can carry a tune, but I think that we all would feel better with some music,” Thor said as he followed the girl.

“That’s good. Music always calmed me down when I was younger and I couldn’t be near a water source,” Perci said as they followed the crowd.

“Oh?”

Perci nodded. “It was always soothing, making it easier for me to keep my emotions in check, not that it helped me to not get expelled from school after school. I honestly think I have the worst record here for that,” she said ruefully.

Thor chuckled. “Back home, there was usually music of some kind playing, though it was the women playing the instruments. They always brought it to the main chambers when guests came over.”

With that, the two began to discuss different types of music that they’d heard over the years. Unknown to Perci though, Clint had caught a glimpse of her arm and saw some of the markings.

 

Clint reclined in one of the empty chairs in the meeting room of the Big House after the campers were all sent to bed. Joining him were Mr. D, Chiron, Tony, and Thor.

“Some of the campers are hiding something,” Tony said once they were all seated. “I could tell and I’m not usually one to be able to see it.”

Clint nodded. “I know of at least two who are hiding something. Jason and Perci are keeping secrets. I’ve noticed them exchanging worried looks and they keep whispering about something. Not to mention that I think that Perci was at the Roman camp once before you guys said she was.”

“What do you mean?” Chiron asked, looking at the archer.

“I saw a mark on her arm like what Jason has, even though her parent’s symbol is different. There’re four lines on there, instead of the one that you said would be. That and I saw a glimpse of a second, more faded mark. I couldn’t make it out though,” Clint explained.

“Why would they keep it secret though?” Thor asked. “Why don’t they just tell us?”

“It may be that they don’t really trust anyone with it. I noticed Thalia trying to get Jason to say something during dinner, but he was reluctant. That tells you something there,”   
Chiron told them. He sighed.

“I highly doubt that the brats will tell you anything. I’d suggest asking the others if they found anything, or keeping an eye on James and Perry,” Mr. D said.

“You mean Jason and Perci,” Chiron amended.

“Yeah, whatever; either way, you most likely won’t find out directly.”

“That’s for sure,” a voice said. Turning, the four saw Drew standing behind them, glancing at her nails.

“What are you doing in here, Ms. Drew?” Chiron asked.

“I just thought I should tell you that you might want to keep an eye on the ‘sea princess’ and Jason,” she said, scoffing at the word ‘sea princess’. “They are hiding something, as I overheard them talking about it not long after the counselor’s meeting earlier. If I remember right, they did say something about someone named Octavian being someone that might help.”

“Thank you, Ms. Drew,” Tony said.

Drew smirked. “No problem, all I want is to help you guys. After all, family is everything.”

Thor bowed his head. “I’ll contact the others and tell them the news,” he said. “I thank you for your help, Chiron, Dionysus.”

They nodded. “No problem at all,” Chiron said.

With that, the group dispersed into smaller groups, with Drew heading for her cabin. A smirk was on her face as she thought of all the scenarios that would come out from what she had revealed.


	4. Chapter 3

Octavian sighed as he watched the three Mortals walk around, talking to the demigods. He had figured that they were looking for Perci, not that he would tell them that. Perci was one of Octavian’s only friends, even if his position went to his head a little. It had hurt when he realized she didn’t recognize him when she had returned to Camp Jupiter after being missing for several years.

Reyna had told him not to tell them anything, and he wouldn’t. The only other person that could tell him to do anything was Lupa, and he doubted that she wanted the group to know. Octavian knew that someone would eventually tell them, he was betting on one of the newer recruits, but those that knew Perci from before she was taken back to her mom’s would help hide the truth. They had made a vow after all to keep it a secret.

‘I wonder if they found any clues,’ Octavian mused silently. Looking at his arm and the faded symbol of Apollo, of whom he was a descendent of, Octavian clenched his fist. It wasn’t Perci’s fault for being the legacy of an unknown god. Lupa had never told them about the other Parthenons, well besides the Greeks, but the Greek and Roman Parthenons were similar to each other. No one had known there was a Norse Parthenon.

“Octavian?” a voice asked from the entrance of the temple.

Turning, Octavian saw one of the searchers behind him. Nodding his head, Octavian gestured for him to continue.

“My name is Steve Rogers. One of my companions from the group searching the other camp contacted me. He said something about you possibly helping us,” Steve said. He found it easier being here; the orders and drills being familiar from when he was in the army, even though the setting was different.

‘Styx,’ Octavian thought. He gulped, wondering if they knew something.

 

Perci sat in her cabin, tidying it up a bit before she went to bed. It was easier, since she was usually the only one in the cabin unless her brother, Tyson, came to visit.

‘I hope everything’s okay,’ she mused silently. She was contemplating contacting him when she saw a rainbow appear in front of her with an exhausted looking Octavian in it. “Is everything okay at the camp, Octavian?” she asked, worried.

“For now, but the searchers are getting desperate,” he replied, rubbing his forehead. “They somehow got word that I might be able to help them find out your secret. Like I would,” he snorted. “I made the same promise as everyone else when you first came here, and I’m not going back on my word.”

Perci smiled softly. “Thanks Octavian. I’m sorry to pull you guy’s into this mess, but I honestly didn’t think that they’d be searching for me. This is a mess, not including the fact that we’re still recovering from the fight with Gaea a year ago.”

Octavian nodded. “I doubt anyone has told them anything yet, but I do know that Frank and Hazel are keeping a tight lid on your secret as well. How those two found out, I’ll never know,” he said.

Perci blushed. “Um, something happened on our quest in Alaska and they continued to bug me until I told them,” she mumbled. Perci’s eyes then widened, and she paled. “The Amazons,” she said, gulping.

“What about them?” Octavian asked, worried.

“They might have realized about me as they did see my arm when we were at their base. We have to get word to them to ask them not to say anything,” Perci said. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten them. It was almost as bad as she realized that Thalia was close to figuring out her past as well.

Octavian paled. “I’ll get Reyna to contact them,” he promised.

“Thanks. I wonder who tipped them off though,” she mused. “Did whoever question you say?”

Octavian shook his head. “No, he just said that they had gotten a tip about you and Jason hiding something. You do know you won’t be able to hide it forever, right Perci?”

“I know,” she said, sighing. Perci’s head shot up as she smirked. “I just thought of something,” she said as she began to look through a bag that Silena had given her when she was 13.

“What?” Octavian asked, curious. He wanted to know what she had thought of.

“I think I can hide the mark, along with the extra lines. Luckily, Silena had given me some stuff that can be used to help hide blemishes on the skin and stuff. You know what the neat thing about it is? It can work on arms as well, and with who my dad is, I can keep it from being washed off for some time,” Perci said as she continued searching through her bag. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before.”

“You actually trust the stuff, Perci?” Octavian asked. The two, while at different camps before the trouble with Gaea started, had contacted each other and shared stories at camp. He had been worried about her being at the Greek camp, not that he would tell anyone he knew where it was. Octavian also knew about what had happened with Silena during the Titan’s war.

Perci nodded, grinning as she pulled out the jar. “I do. It’s something her mom had made and given to her. I’ve tried it out before and it works, so no worry. The only thing that will stop it from working is if Venus herself wants it to stop working.”

Octavian nodded. He was still worried, but he knew that Perci had made a friend in Venus when she tried to save her daughter during the war and it was very unlikely she would allow it to stop working. “What about one of her children though?” he asked.

Perci face palmed. “I didn’t think about that, but I doubt they’d try anything. Well, maybe Drew, but the others are okay with me,” she replied, applying the cream to her arm. It covered up the faded symbol of her great-grandfather and three of the lines from her time at the Roman Camp.

“Is Drew really that bad?” Octavian inquired, head tilting to the side.

Perci nodded, looking up. Her sea-green eyes shone a darker green. “She’s as bad as Reyna on a bad day but without any of the good qualities,” she explained, placing the lid back on the jar. “The bad thing about her? She can charmspeak just like Piper, and she’s just as effective.”

Octavian winced then his eyes widened, looking at the window behind her. “Perci, I think you might be found out soon,” he said, gulping.

“What do you mean?” Perci asked, before turning her head to look at the window. Her eyes widened as she saw a head of dark hair running off. “Styx,” she swore, hitting the wall of her cabin. “Hopefully that wasn’t Drew.”

Octavian nodded in agreement. “Better get some rest. Let Jason know that we’re all keeping the secret here, those that made the oath at least, and stay safe, Daughter of Neptune,” he said, smiling slightly.

“You too, Legacy,” she said and laughed quietly before ending the call. She sighed before turning the lights off and slipping under her covers. She wondered what the morning might bring as she drifted to sleep.

 

(Different Cabin)

‘Styx,’ the figure thought as it snuck back into their father’s cabin. ‘That was close. At least I know that Perci’s hiding something, but using something Silena gave her? What is she thinking?’ the figure sighed, stepping into the glow of the torches in the cabin. Nico D’Angelo shook his head. “I sure hope you know what you’re doing, Perci. It’s getting to dangerous to hide secrets,” he murmured as he headed for his bed. Clicking his fingers, the torches dimmed and he slipped into bed.

 

(The next morning)

Perci looked over at the Zeus table, trying to catch Jason’s eye. She had to catch him and let him know the development of what was going on before something happened. Perci snorted. ‘Knowing my luck, something is going to happen before I can tell him,’ she thought picking at her breakfast.  
Feeling eyes on her, she turned to look and noticed Drew glaring daggers at her. Perci rolled her eyes and turned back around. She knew why Drew didn’t like her. It was because Drew had tried to charmspeak her into giving her something and Perci had slapped her before telling Silena who had put Drew on dish duty with the harpies for a week. Drew had hated her ever since then, given that Perci was the one who had snitched her out. 

‘She shouldn’t have tried to take my locket,’ Perci thought, fingering her necklace. It was something that she had found when looking through her mother’s things when she was five and had kept it ever since. The necklace string was a pale gold and the charm was of a winged serpent wrapped around a planet. It had belonged to her grandmother and she felt safer with it on.

“Is everything alright, Ms. Jackson?” a voice asked.

Turning in her seat, Perci saw Thor behind her, worry in his eyes. “I’m fine, Lord Thor,” she said, trying to calm her heart down. “I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Would you like to sit down?” she asked, gesturing to the empty bench.

Thor nodded, taking a seat across from her. “That’s an interesting necklace you have,” he said, noticing the charm.

“It was my grandmother’s,” Perci replied absently, placing her fork down. “She died when my mom was young, so I never knew her.”

Thor nodded, lost in thought. He couldn’t help but think that the necklace and charm was familiar. Thor shook his head. He would have to ask Loki about any gifts he might have given his child. “Interesting,” he said.

Perci turned her head and looked at Nico, noticing him looking at her. Seeing that he had her attention, Nico jerked his head, motioning for her to come with him. “Excuse me, Lord Thor. My cousin seems anxious to speak to me about something,” Perci said, standing up. She nodded slightly to Nico before picking up her plate.

“Of course, young demi-god; I have to speak with my team anyway,” Thor said as he got up as well. As he walked away, he noticed the markings on her arm, but was curious as to why there was less than what Clint had seen yesterday. He shook his head and headed off to speak with the rest of his group.

Perci sighed, putting her plate in the kitchen sink before heading out to see what Nico wanted. She had managed to catch Jason’s eye and knew that he would come as well. ‘I wonder what Nico wants,’ she mused silently as she met Nico at the central pavilion between the cabins. Nico turned, and motioning for the two to follow, headed into the woods so he could speak to them quietly.

 

“I know you’re hiding something,” Nico said once they reached a secluded clearing.

Looking around, Perci noted that it was the same one that Grover had had his hearing with the Cloven Council in. “What do you mean?” she asked, leaning against a tree.

“I saw you talking with Octavian last night through IM. That was pretty dangerous, as you never know who might notice,” Nico said. He was sitting on the ground against a tree next to hers. “You do realize that if Mr. D or Chiron find out you’re hiding something, or even Lord Zeus, they could order you to reveal what your hiding, right?” he asked.

Perci and Jason paled, looking at each other. “How much do you know?” Jason asked.

“Oh, just something about an oath made and her needing to hide part of her mark on her arm,” Nico mentioned, twining his fingers together. “I thought you were smart, Perci, but you’re using something that Silena, who was a known spy for Kronos, gave you. Why?”

“I’d used the stuff long before her status as a spy came out, Nico. She looked after me, even after dad claimed me,” Perci snapped before rubbing her forehead. “She was basically the closest thing I had to a protector here in camp while I wasn’t out on quests or with my mom and the stuff works.”

“What is it?” Jason asked, curious.

“It’s a cream that can help hide blemishes that Aphrodite made and gave to Silena, who in turn gave it to me,” Perci said, showing the two her arm. “It works a bit like foundation, but it’s not just for the face, which is why I used it. Silena was the only one who knew what my marks meant here in camp, as her dad had been interested in different mythologies and she looked after me.” Perci sighed. “I’m just glad that it was made to where only Aphrodite can make it not do what it’s supposed to.”

Nico and Jason nodded. “What did Octavian want anyway?” Jason asked.

“He contacted me, saying something about there being an informant here in camp. We’ll have to be careful as he was questioned about my being an old camper at Camp Jupiter,” Perci said.

Jason nodded, biting his thumb in thought.

“I’ll play messenger for you guys,” Nico said suddenly. “That way it’s not to suspicious and will hopefully get them off your tails for a bit while you try and decide what to do.”

“Considering the truth about me, Nico, I’m glad you’re on my side,” Perci responded.

Jason nodded in agreement. They would need all the help they could get in the Greek camp since not many people knew about Perci’s secret. The three continued to talk, sharing strategies and ideas for the next capture the flag, as it would some of the camp against the Hunters, on Friday.


End file.
